INSTITUCIONAL
by yui minamino
Summary: M.I.R.A.I. – Armamentos e acessórios Ltda. Sua satisfação é a nossa missão!


N.A.: Prezados, este é meu primeiro fic aqui, em Naruto. Essa não é uma idéia minha, na verdade é da minha irmã. um dia estávamos assistindo Naruto e ela disse, se eu tivesse uma fábrica de Shuriken, eu ia ganhar tanto dinheiro nesse anime! Então me veio essa idpeia louca, hoje, enquanto trabalhava no meu novo emprego e não resisti a escreverm, espero que gostem e enviem muitos reviews...mesmo se não gostarem, podem mandar também. Ah, os nomes aqui citados são invenções minhas, mas Naruto é obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

INSTITUCIONAL

**M.I.R.A.I. – Armamentos e acessórios Ltda.**

Sua satisfação é a nossa missão

Desde seu surgimento, a M.I.R.A.I. armamentos e acessórios é uma empresa visionária, sempre focada no desenvolvimento de tecnologias nos setores bélicos, nossa companhia dedicou-se à criação e fabricação dos mais diversos itens armamentistas, amplamente utilizados por ninjas do mundo todo.

Hoje, com nossa carteira de implementos presente nas mais diversas nações guerreiras, a M.I.R.A.I. firmou-se como a maior empresa distribuidora de produtos shinobi, detendo fábricas próximas aos grandes centros produtores de matéria prima, bem como lojas representantes sempre próximas ao nosso consumidor, para melhor atendê-lo.

Através desse espírito vanguardista e sempre pensando na sua segurança e conforto, a M.I.R.A.I. tem a honra de trazer até você, shinobi, nosso novo catálogo de produtos via on line, garantindo a praticidade na aquisição de novos equipamentos, diretamente do conforto do seu lar. Confira abaixo, nossos lançamentos e promoções:

* * *

1 – Armamentos:

Mantendo a tradição em qualidade e inovação, a M.I.R.A.I. trás ao mercado, produtos sempre atualizados com as pesquisas mais recentes do setor:

- KEMURIDAMA (Bomba de Fumaça): A indispensável fumaça de cor roxa agora está disponível em tons de verde, rosa, azul cinza e preto, com um adicional de odor, conforme preferência do usuário.

- KUNAI: A tradicional faca shinobi de dois gumes trás um cabo amadeirado em tons de mármore, disponível em quites contendo três itens. Um excelente presente para o amigo secreto de fim de ano. E você Kage, não perca nossa promoção! Renovando o estoque de kunai para seu regimento ainda este mês, sua aldeia receberá ainda, **_UMA CAIXA DE SENBON (AGULHA) PARA CADA ÍTEN ADQUIRIDO!_** Isso mesmo, uma caixa contendo 100 (cem) senbon, para cada nova kunai! Essa é **imperdível**!

- SHURIKEN: Sempre mortal, a shuriken M.I.R.A.I. é a única no mercado, afiada com a tecnologia a lazer, garantindo a leveza e aerodinâmica no lançamento. Agora disponível também em modelos personalizados, conforme a preferência do ninja.

* * *

2 – Uniformes masculinos:

Com tecnologia "termoprotector", nossos coletes permitem a respiração do corpo, regulando a temperatura do shinobi e garantindo o máximo em conforto.

Nossa camisa de algodão transgênico, desenvolvido em nossos laboratórios, fixa-se ao corpo do usuário sem restringir seus movimentos, já as calças, produzidas com a última palavra em resistência, permite ao ninja, aplicar incontáveis taijutsos sem que a peça se desgaste.

Informamos ainda que nossos produtos estão disponíveis nos tamanhos P, M, G e XG. Aceitamos encomendas para novas camuflagens.

* * *

3 – Uniformes femininos:

Quem disse que uma kunoichi não pode ter beleza e segurança num mesmo acessório?

Desenhados pelo conceituadíssimo estilista Ryou Senko, o traje feminino M.I.R.A.I. protege inteiramente o corpo da mulher, moldando-se ao formato das curvas graças ao complexo de fibras stretch. Cada colete trás um bolso interno extra, com espelho e porta baton, além da opção de enchimento de silicone e sistema super-up na região dos seios.

**_NÃO DEIXE DE CONFERIR NOSSA LIQUIDAÇÃO DE INVERNO, EM TODAS AS LOJAS M.I.R.A.I., COM DESCONTOS DE ATÉ 70!_**

* * *

4 – Bolsas, mochilas e pochetes:

Um item indispensável no dia-a-dia de um ninja, a pochete M.I.R.A.I. possui divisões internas com velcro que mantém o objeto firmemente preso e ainda permite a facilidade no manuseio. Feitas de lona impermeável, nossas bolsas e mochilas mantém o armamento em perfeito estado de uso e o novo sistema de isolamento térmico conserva alimentos por muito mais tempo.

Cada produto dessa linha acompanha ainda, um nécessaire com itens para higiene pessoal e kit de primeiros socorros.

* * *

E agora um recado para você ANBU! Venha conferir as novas máscaras de fibra de carbono e tinta hipoalergênica! Muito mais resistência e durabilidade, sem comprometer sua saúde e segurança! Garantimos o sigilo na entrega da peça!

A M.I.R.A.I. sente-se honrada pela confiança depositada em nosso trabalho e agradece pela preferência.

M.I.R.A.I. – Armamentos e acessórios Ltda.

Sua satisfação é a nossa missão


End file.
